callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
FIM-92 Stinger
The FIM-92 Stinger is an anti-aircraft launcher featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and Call of Duty Online. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered It appears only in the campaign and its appearances are few. It first appears in the level "Hunted" to destroy the pursuing Mi-8. It also appears in several hidden weapons caches in "All Ghillied Up", but using it tips everyone to the player's position and is very detrimental to the mission. It is found in two places. The first one is in the church before the helicopter passes over. The second one is in the building with the sniper after the convention. Also, in "Shock and Awe", when Pelayo's chopper gets shot, the missile that hits the Cobra appears to be a Stinger missile due to its smoke tail. Using the "give all" console command in "Game Over" will give the player an unusable strange Stinger which looks like an AT4. It can be seen in the hands of SAS members attempting to shoot the pursuing Mi-24 down. stinger 4.png|The FIM-92 Stinger in first-person. Stinger Sight MW.png|Iron Sights. FIM-92 Stinger Game Over COD4.png|The Stinger found in "Game Over". Strangestingerirons.png|The "Game Over" Stinger's Iron Sights. Stinger-Cod4.jpg|Stinger on the mission "Hunted". SAS Stinger CoD4.png|A SAS soldier using a Stinger in "All In". Stinger 3rd person cod4.png|The FIM-92 Stinger in 3rd person. Mi-8 Aim Stinger Hunted CoD4.jpg|Aiming at the Mi-8 with the Iron Sights in "Hunted". Mi-8 Kill Hunted CoD4.jpg|A Stinger missile hits the enemy Mi-8 in "Hunted". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Stinger returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 for the same purpose as the first game. Campaign The Stinger is first found during the mission "Wolverines!", where Foley instructs the player to use it to shoot down two enemy Mi-28s (although using the Stinger is purely optional). It can also be found in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" and can be used to destroy an enemy Little Bird. Multiplayer The Stinger is available in multiplayer as a secondary weapon, unlocked at level 30. It can lock onto killstreak vehicles and comes with two missiles. It can only be fired at killstreaks, and not other players. Like the AT-4, in order to take down vehicles with more than one set of flares, the player must either die or find more ammo. FIM-92 Stinger model MW2.PNG|The Stinger in third person. Stinger Sight MW2.png|FIM-92 Stinger's sight. FIM-92 Stinger missile launched MW2.png|A Stinger missile in-flight. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign A strange Stinger that has the same skin as the AT4 is seen in mission "Persona Non Grata", but it can only be obtained by cheats. At the beginning of the level, a loyalist soldier will use it to take down an enemy helicopter. If friendly fire is disabled via console commands, that soldier can be killed and he'll drop the Stinger, which can be picked up but cannot be used. Multiplayer The Stinger again appears in'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3''; it is unlocked at level 40. It is the same as its previous counterparts, namely that it is lock-on only and maintains its ability to destroy killstreak rewards in one shot (unless it has flares). It starts out with two missiles, meaning that in order to take down vehicles with more than one set of flares, the player must either die or find more ammo. It is also possible to lock on to Juggernauts (Assault or Support version) and Assault Drones to get a one-hit-kill https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBwEYH6yuW0. Unlike its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 predecessor, it can now lock on to aircraft through glass windows, which they will break through and still hit their targets. As of Title Update 1.15 on the PS3, the Stinger can no longer lock on to Juggernauts. The Stinger is the best launcher for obtaining Blind Eye Pro, as it locks on faster than the Javelin, and has more firepower than the SMAW, while having more starting ammunition than both. Gallery Normal Stinger Stinger MW3.png|The Stinger. Stinger R MW3.png|Iron sights. FIM-92 Stinger discarding MW3.jpg|Discarding the Stinger. African Militia Soldier Stinger MW3.png|An African militiaman holding a Stinger. Stinger x2 perk icon MW3.png|A cut perk icon for "Stinger x2". Stinger found in Persona Non Grata FIM-92 Stinger third person Persona Non Grata MW3.png|Stinger, found in Persona Non Grata, in third person FIM-92 Stinger Persona Non Grata normal FOV MW3.png|Stinger, at normal FoV FIM-92 Stinger Persona Non Grata high FOV MW3.png|Stinger, at high FoV Loyalist holding Stinger Persona Non Grata MW3.png|Loyalist holding the Stinger in Persona Non Grata FIM-92 Stinger Pickup icon Persona Non Grata MW3.png|Pick Up icon of the Stinger Call of Duty: Black Ops II . Toggle lock-on mode with .|Description}} The FIM-92 Stinger appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II's campaign mode. It is first seen in the mission "Old Wounds": where the player must use it to destroy Russian tanks and BTR's. It has a free-fire and aircraft lock-on mode. Also, if firing in free-fire mode, the rocket can be detonated by the player, not only on impact. It is unlocked for the single player loadout by completing 5 challenges on the mission "Suffer With Me". Gallery FIM-92 Stinger First Person BO2.png|The Stinger in first person. Stinger BOII.png|Wielding the Stinger in free-fire mode. Stinger free-fire ADS BOII.png|Iron sights in free-fire mode. Stinger lock-on BOII.png|Wielding the Stinger in lock-on mode. Stinger lock-on ADS BOII.png|Iron sights in lock-on mode. Stinger Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|Unused pick-up icon. The weapon in-game reuses the Strela-3's one instead. Call of Duty Online The Stinger returns in Call of Duty Online. This Stinger is somewhat different cosmetically from the Modern Warfare series counterpart, and the name AMSAM (which stands for Advanced Modular Surface to Air Missile system) is printed on it. The aim down sight/lock-on reticule bears similarities to the FHJ-18 AA from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Gallery Counter-UAV over Dome CoDO.png|The Stinger in first person Stinger ADS CoDO.png|Aiming with the targeting reticule Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In the multiplayer, objectives in Search and Destroy are depicted as Stingers packed into boxes. *During "All Ghillied Up," the Stinger can lock-on to the wild dog, however only before MacMillan tells the player to avoid it. *Contrary to popular belief, the Stinger can be reused. This is done by pressing the weapons switch button when the player begins to throw it away. The player will retain the Stinger, which can be reloaded by walking over another. *On the area where the player holds the Stinger, there is text that reads, "BLAH BLAHAJ8 HAJ8." This can be easily seen on the Stingers in the bell tower in "All Ghillied Up." *In "All In", an SAS operative destroys an enemy Hind. The missile's smoke trail looks like an RPG's smoke trail. However, if the player looks closely, they can see that the SAS soldiers are using a Stinger. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *When aiming down the sights, it is possible to see a fingerprint on the sight. *On the side of the Stinger, clearly visible through a sniper scope, there is writing that says "BLAH BLAH BLAH". *On Infinity Ward's website, the Stinger was voted the favorite rocket launcher in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *On top of the Stinger scope, there are writings which form names, these can be seen through a sniper scope: 8R0CKH8URD (Blackbird) - P3A58NT (Peasant) - T5U38M1 (Tsunami) - M8GN3TH38D (Magnethead) - QW33F8E8ST (Qweefbeast) - 5t0n3p13l0t (Stonepilot) - CH08ACCA (Chewbacca) - G315L3R (Geisler) - L0N65H035 (Longshoes) - C0177PY6 (Coitus) - 120YC3 (Royce) - PO12T312 (Porter) - 5OUPY (Soupy) - L0RCK (Lorck) - G121GG1 (Griggs) - K177Y (Kitty). These are all gamertags of Infinity Ward employees on Xbox Live. *The Stinger cannot lock on through a window. *The Stinger can still lock onto air support even during an EMP due to a patch. *There is a Stinger headshot title, though it is obtained through the Veteran challenges. *Dunn will use a Stinger during the Crows nest battle in "Of Their Own Accord". However, he will fire at ground targets, not the helicopters that have to be shot down. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Similar to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it is possible to destroy multiple aircraft with one Stinger missile when they are close enough together. This is best observed when using the Stinger against one of the helicopters performing a Strafe Run. *If a Stinger is locked onto a vehicle and fired, but is destroyed before the Stinger missile impacts, the missile will ricochet back to the person who fired it or another player, and can potentially kill the player. *The Stinger's sight is dented. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *When used in future missions, it cannot lock on to aircraft such as the Dragonfire drone. *In free-fire mode, the Stinger fires incendiary rockets that can burn the player and enemies if they are not killed by the initial blast. *When using the Ammo Pickup campaign perk, its ammo replenishes to a maximum reserve capacity of 10 rockets even though maximum ammunition is 20 rockets. Picking up ammo packages while having more than 10 reserve rockets will reduce the reserve ammo to 10. References es:Stinger Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Launchers Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Rocket Launchers Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty Online Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Launchers